


¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruhan, F/M, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, erwinsmith, hangezoe, shingekinokyojin, snk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Hange busca un modo de entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños a Erwin como buena novia que se respeta.¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hará?Mejor date una leída para enterarte qué pasa.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Una joven de cabellera castaña llamada Hange caminaba por los amplio centro comercial junto a su mejor amiga Nanaba empedernida en encontrar la forma de darle el regalo a su novio, Erwin.

— ¿Enserio no piensas decirme que es lo que hay en esa cajita?— La muchacha de cabellera rubia miraba fastidiada a su mejor amiga

—Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa— Repitió ya por quinta vez

—La traición hermana— Nanaba puso la muñeca en su frente

—No te hagas la dramática, eso es lo mío— Sentenció Hanji deteniéndose —Te agradezco por acompañarme, pero sigo sola de aquí en adelante

—Ni idea que harás— La tomó por los hombros —Pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Recuerda hoy a las siete en mi casa

—De acuerdo— Asintió sonriente

(...)

Vaya que se sentía viejo y eso que recién estaba cumpliendo los 29 años, terminó de secar el plato de su almuerzo y justo cuando se disponía a cambiarse el pijama. Sí, escucharon bien, pijama. Era su cumpleaños después de todo, eso significaba pijama hasta el festejo.

Escuchó golpes en su puerta por lo que con desgana y a paso lento avanzó hasta abrirla y sentir sus tímpanos hacerse añicos.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!— Todos sus amigos le gritaron con alegría y él se mantuvo estático durante unos segundos

— ¿Le causamos un derrame?— Un muchacho de cabellera rubia y piel ligeramente bronceada de nombre Connie miró al cumpleañero preocupado

El susodicho agitó su cabeza de lado a lado reaccionando con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, gritones— Agradeció aun recuperándose

Obviamente sus amigos eran sus amigos y por ello en pos de un mini-festejo lo levantaron del suelo retrasando su recuperación.

— ¡Cejas!— Repetían la misma palabra al unísono alegres

Erwin sólo miraba como en la puerta otro muchacho rubio pero de grandes ojos azules avanzaba negando con la cabeza.

Tras un minuto de festejo lo bajaron al piso y aún eufóricos.

—Gracias por el trauma auditivo— Se acomodó su cabellera rubia

—Es una señal de afecto— El castaño de nombre Eren le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda

—Supongo que gracias— Suspiró empezando a caminar a su cuarto

Sinceramente ya había perdido el miedo a dejarlos en la sala, una demanda por los vecinos ya fue el tope y solo pasaba dos veces por año.

— ¿Y ya sabes que te regalará Hange?— Preguntó Jean desde la sala —No pudimos saber nada. Es una enigmática cuando se lo propone

—A decir verdad no— Erwin se quedó pensativo mientras cambiaba su ropa de casa. Realmente odiaba estar en pijama frente a la mayoría

—Igual y es cof cof— Era muy obvio lo que insinuaba

—Calla caballo— Dijo Eren

—No estoy dispuesto a hablar de mi vida sexual con ustedes— Terminó de cambiarse y salió de su cuarto

—Para que sepas que ni queríamos— Bufó Connie sentándose en sofá —Pero podrías hablar de tus métodos de limpieza. Hasta ahora Sasha y yo no hemos lograr quitar la mancha de milkshake

—Otro día que no sea mi cumpleaños— Respondió poniendo el puño en su cadera

—Bueno, sabes que no hace falta decirte donde festejamos tu cumpleaños— Armin le guiñó el ojo

—Casa de Mike y Nanaba— Obvio extendiendo su mano

—Correcto, como sea, solo vinimos a saludar— Eren y los otros avanzaron hasta la puerta —Casa de Mike y Nanaba a las 7

Sus amigos se van de su departamento finalmente y por reflejo revisa su celular.

—Ningún mensaje de Hange hasta ahora...— Suspira algo entristecido

(...)

—No puedo ponerlo ahí— Exclama la castaña abrazando la cajita

—Solo nos queda una cosa por ver entonces— Dice una de las empleadas del local —Iré a buscarla

—Gracias

Pasan los minutos mientras siente el nerviosismo apoderarse de ella, hecho que se hacía evidente pues sus manos.

La chica vuelve después de unos minutos y enseña el producto con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es perfecto!— Hange grita emocionada, se lanza hacia la vendedora y da vueltas con ella a brincos — ¡Gracias!

—Gracias a usted por elegir nuestros servicios— La afortunada chica sonríe aun dando vueltas

Finalizando de elegir un color predilecto para la ocasión se puso en marcha hacia su segunda o tercera guarida secreta.

A paso sigiloso entró por la ventana a la residencia de Levi y Mikasa Ackerman.

—Te dije que Hange se colaba en la casa— Mikasa sonrió triunfante desde el comedor con su tenedor en la boca

—Así que la loca era quien tomaba nuestro shampoo— Levi miró a Hange con desagrado

—No negaré nada, pero no me juzguen, el shampoo huele a flores y...— Ambos azabaches la miraban incrédulos

— ¿Necesitas algo?— Preguntó Mikasa

—Me conocen bien— Ocultó la cajita detrás suyo — ¿Me prestan su cuarto de huéspedes?

—Todo tuyo, cuatro ojos— Levi señalo el pasillo en son de librarse de ella

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, habían pasado dos horas desde que invadió la residencia de los Ackerman, pero le faltaba poco para tener listo el regalo.

— ¡Hange!— Sintió el golpeteo de la puerta —Ya nos vamos

—Pueden adelantarse, yo cierro la puerta, sé que la llave de repuesto está en la ranita— Dice sutilmente

Del otro lado de la puerta Levi y Mikasa se miran atrofiados, estaba demás decir que Hange lo sabía todo.

— ¿¡Vamos a dejarla aquí!?— Exclamó Levi preocupado — ¿¡Y si quema la casa!?

—No lo hará— Mikasa sonrió nerviosa

—De antemano no prometo nada— Escucharon al otro lado de la puerta

— ¿¡Escuchaste!?

—Ya vámonos, enano— Pidió resignada

(...)

El departamento de Mike y Nanaba era moderno, con colores vivos y de clima caliente en aquellos momentos. Pues los bailes y el alcohol mesurado eran causantes de ellos. Sin embargo el cumpleañero observaba la ventana a la espera de la llegada de su novia.

Sí, leyeron bien, la ventana, ya sabía que era una de sus costumbres entrar inesperadamente por estas.

—Aún no sabes dónde está— Mike, novio de Nanaba, puso su mano en el hombro de Erwin

—No sé nada de ella desde ayer, ni mensaje de felicitaciones envío— Confesó lo último suspirando

—Ella me dijo que si vendría— Intervino Nanaba —Yo la dejé en el centro comercial

—Tal vez le pasó algo— Erwin se tensó

—O tal vez venga en una grúa, nadie lo sabe con exactitud querido cejas— Nanaba sonrió —Pero yo ya no la espero para beber, gracias

Mike y Erwin vieron a Nanaba acercarse a la mesa y tomar una botella de cerveza hasta el fondo.

— ¡Así se festeja Nanaba!— Escuchó a Connie de fondo

—Alguien tiene que cuidarla— Mike se encogió de hombros y acercó el paso al de su novia

Minutos después y finalmente relajando su rostro observó a Hange entrar por la ventana. Se paró del sillón y se encaminó a ella a paso relajado.

— ¡Erwin!— La castaña corrió a él dándole un fuerte abrazo —Perdón por la demora, estaba... ¿Ocupada?

Nanaba apareció de la nada a desbalance, hasta quedar al frente de Hange con un sonsa sonrisa.

—Tarde, cuatro ojos— Suelta suaves carcajadas

—La traición, te atreviste a beber sin mí— Fingió indignación

—Entonces... A ponernos al día— Intentó jalarla del brazo pero Erwin se interpuso

—Me gustaría que mi novia esté sobria hoy— Expresó Erwin cortésmente

—Ya entiendo— La rubia volvió a soltar carcajadas suaves —Ambos van a...

De un momento a otro, Mike tapó la boca de su novia y sonrió vergonzoso retrocediendo junto a esta.

—Vaya amistades tenemos— Puso las manos en su cintura sonriendo

—Me resulta extraño a que no te hayas opuesto a mi petición— Comentó Erwin

—No pienso beber

— ¿La gran Hange no acompañará a la legendaria Nanaba?— Empleo sorna en su tono pero solo recibió negaciones de cabeza por Hange

—Ajá. Puedo preguntar en que cosas estuviste ocupada— Preguntó Erwin curioso

—Cosas de Hange, nada importante— Sonrió para ponerse se puntillas y darle un pico a su novio —Pero no beber no significa no bailar

La vio dirigirse a su grupo de amigos sabiendo perfectamente que ella ocultaba algo. La conoce desde hace más de dos décadas y es incapaz de no reconocer algún gesto o fetiche suyo.

Ya siendo las dos de la mañana todo se dio finalizado cuando Nanaba vomitó. Todos regresaron hacia sus hogares y Erwin logró convencer a Hange de quedarse a dormir en su departamento.

Ella había subido a toda velocidad y Erwin dejó el pastel y restos de bocaditos en el frigorífico.

Entrando a su habitación encontró a Hange sentada en la cama con una caja entre sus manos.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!— Extendió la caja con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro —E-Espero que te guste

Erwin la estrechó entre sus brazos tiernamente con una sensación de alegría en su pecho.

—Te amo— Susurró en la cabellera de la muchacha

— ¿Lo harás después del regalo?

—Claro— Respondió soltando a Hange

Ambos toman asiento en la cama, Erwin abre la caja viendo otra dentro de esta y un biberón de juguete encima, lo retiró poniéndolo a un lado y abrió la caja dentro, encontró otra caja y encima una botita. Hange trataba de descifrar su rostro, posiblemente lo estaba empezando a comprender, después de todo ella conocía el increíble intelecto de Erwin. Finalmente llegó el momento y Erwin abrió la última caja encontrando una prueba de embarazo con el resultado positivo.

— ¿Sorpresa?

(...)

Sus pasos eran sumamente sigilosos y delicados, trato de abrir la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Se adentró a la habitación silenciosamente, subiendo con algo de dificultad aquella cama a la que apenas llevaba 3 centímetros.

De pie se lanzó al ataque con una adorable y egoísta sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, papi!— Abrazó al hombre de cabello rubio sonriente — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

—Gracias, James— Correspondió al abrazo despeinando a infante

— ¡Es tu día!— Exclamó siendo elevado en el aire

—Mmm, eso ya lo sabía— Hange tallaba sus ojos somnolienta

—Estás molesta porque te gané— El pequeño oji-azul se burló viendo a su mamá ponerse los lentes

—No— Se cruzó de brazos mofando

—Sí— Se burló tiernamente

— ¡Ven acá!— Haciendo un grito de oso lo estrecho entre sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas y deteniéndose segundos después —Ya veremos quién gana al siguiente año

—Seré yo, otra vez— Aseguró

Tras unos segundos más de abrazos la familia se acomoda y Hange se gira a su niño.

—Ve a cambiarte el pijama para hacer el desayuno— Indicó Hange bostezando

— ¡Cómo mandes, mami!— Hizo el saludo militar y con ayuda bajo de la cama hasta salir del cuarto

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cejas!— Abrazó a su esposo fuertemente —Te amo

—Vaya que tú y James me quitan el aliento— Correspondió suavemente — ¿No quieres hacerme otro regalo como el de hace 4 años?

—Tal vez...— Hange sonrió pícaramente —Dejar a James con Levi y Mikasa... Es una buena opción. ¿No?

Ambos se separaron respirando la tranquilidad de la mañana.

—Será mejor desayunar— Erwin sacó conejos de su espalda —No quiero James quemé nada

—Es hijo mío, no esperes mucho, Erwin— Se burló

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Los huevos se cocinan con Clorox!?

Con tan solo escuchar aquella duda por parte de su primogénito Hange y Erwin se paran a toda velocidad con la misión de cuidar a su retoño y no gastar más en cosas.

— ¡James!, ¡No!— Grita el rubio a la vez que bajan las escaleras a toda velocidad

— ¿Seguro que quieres otro regalo así?— Cuestionó la castaña

—Estoy comenzando a tener mis dudas...


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Smith es arte

Toda la familia se detuvo en la puerta y el pequeño castaño tuvo el honor de tocarla.

— ¡Tía!— James sonrió emocionado

— ¡James!— Mikasa se agachó abrazando al pequeño

La azabache saludó de beso en la mejilla a los patriarcas de la familia Smith.

— ¿A qué debo su visita?— Preguntó con una hogareña sonrisa

—Sabes que se acerca mi cumpleaños... ¿Correcto?— Cuestionó Hange

— ¿Sí...?— Miró dudosa a ambos

—Bueno, Mikasa, queríamos pedirles de favor si James podría quedarse con ustedes mientras hacemos un pequeño viaje— Pidió Erwin

La pelinegra sonrió gustosa y jaló la maleta de las manos de la madre del pequeño James y con la otra cargó al susodicho.

—Claro que...— No continuó debido a la intervención de Levi, quien agarró maleta con una mano y con la otra dejó al niño en brazos de su madre

— ¡Claro que no!— Levi negó rotundamente —La vez pasada casi quema mi cocina

—Eso lo hace cualquier niño— Dijo Hange de forma vaga

—Mira cuatro ojos, no tengo ni idea de cómo fue tu infancia, pero yo no andaba de pirómano en casas ajenas a esa edad— Se cruzó de brazos

El pequeño James saltó de los brazos de su madre pero los demás no lo notaron continuando con la discusión.

—Vamos Levi, solo será una semana— Erwin le sonrió

—No

—Recuerda que tengo las fotos— Erwin se acercó a él peligrosamente a Levi quien trago duro

— ¿Qué fotos?— Mikasa se giró a Levi confundida

— ¡Ningunas!— Levi cogió la maleta y sonrió de forma forzada —Será un gusto cuidar de su hermoso... ángel...

El sonido de algo rompiéndose alteró a ambos Ackerman, quienes se giraron dramáticamente hacia su cocina.

En ello la pareja Smith aprovechó para escabullirse a toda velocidad hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Sabes qué...? No me importan esas fotos...— Levi volvió a mirar a donde supuestamente deberían estar Erwin y Hange. Ya no estaban

—Tsk...— Levi agarró su frente

—Iré a ver qué rompió cuatro ojos junior— Mikasa señalo su detrás dejando a Levi encolerizado.

—Estos van a ser días muy duros— Cierra la puerta y va en dirección a la cocina


End file.
